The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 film)/Credits
Full credits for The Amazing Spider-Man (2012). Logos Opening Columbia Pictures Presents "THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN" Closing Directed by Marc Webb Screenplay by James Vanderbilt and Alvin Sargent and Steve Kloves Story by James Vanderbilt Based on the Marvel Comic Book by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko Produced by Laura Ziskin Avi Arad Matt Tolmach Executive Producers Stan Lee Kevin Feige Executive Producer Michael Grillo Director of Photography John Schwartzman, ASC Production Designer J. Michael Riva Editors Alan Edward Bell, A.C.E. Pietro Scalia, A.C.E. Costume Designer Kym Barrett Andrew Garfield Emma Stone Rhys Ifans Denis Leary Campbell Scott Irrfan Khan with Martin Sheen and Sally Field Embeth Davidtz Chris Zylka Casting by Francine Maisler, CSA Music Composed by James Horner Visual Effects Supervisor Jerome Chen A Marvel Entertainment Laura Ziskin Avi Arad Matt Tolmach Production Crawl Art Cast Stunts Tony Angelotti Nina Louise Armstrong Tyler Barnett Charlie Brewer Jennifer Caputo Alex Chansky Ilram Choi Gary Davis Mark Dirkse John Duff Jeremy Dunn David Elson Bryan Friday Conrad Gamble Zedric Harris Toby Holguin J.E. Johnson Rob Mars Mike Owen Jim Palmer Simon Potter Georgina Rawlings John Rawlings Sean Rosales Buddy Sosthand William R. Spencer Jim Stephan Bryon Weiss Thom Williams Glen Yrigoyen Unit Production Manager JoAnn Perritano First Assistant Director Richard Graves Second Assistant Director Christina Fong Second Assistant Director Eric Sherman Visual Effects / Stereo Producer Cari Thomas 3D Visual Effects Supervisor Rob Engle Associate Producers Tom Cohen Kyla Kraman Beatriz Sequeira Production Assistants Lauren Abiouness Nick Allen Teri Barber Wesley Barker Joseph Dizon Katy Galow Jenn Grundstad Matt Hibbard Dylan Klassen Erin Levine Kyle Morrison Kyle Musselman Courtney Salmon Joshua Sankar Kristen Schreck Jeffrey Stanton Townson Wells Chad Witt Second Unit New York Unit Post Production On-Set Dailies by OUTBURST, a LIGHT IRON Digital Service Lizard Special Effects Makeup by Legacy Effects Design and Prosthetics Supervisors Lindsay Macgowan Shane Mahan Visual Effects Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Inc. Culver City, California Character Animators Brendan Body Michael Dharney Derek Esparza Brian Eyre Joel Foster Robert Fox Simon Irvine Jacqueline Koehler Bart Kosmowski Billy Vu Lam Michael Langford Alexander Lee Cedric Lo Jonathan Macintosh Ina Marczinczik Leonardo Martinez Robert Mcintosh Adrian Millington Atsushi Sato Alexander Snow Nick Starcevic Zachary Torok Vince Truitner Roger Vizard James R. Ward Phan Wiantrakoon Paul Wood Roland Yepez Cloth & Skin Simulation Artists Daniel Camp William Eckroat Dax LaFleur Hannah Lees Christo Libaridian Kaitlyn Peplow Jason Stellwag FX Animation Artists Tom Allen Charles Anderson Matthew Michael Benson Dan Bodenstein Daniele Colajacomo Todd Dufour Maria Giannakouros Scott Giegler Mark Hamilton Ahmed Bahaa Hassan Matthew Hendershot Matt Hightower David Hipp Wayne Hollingsworth Doug Ikeler Seunghyuk Kim James Little Kevin Mannens Chris Messineo Daniel Naulin Jongwon Pak Christopher Dante Romano Miles Todorof Carolyn A. Uy Jeff Wolverton Lighting and Compositing Artists Douglas Addy Laide Agunbiade Mike Ogun Alkan Bekah Baik Al Bailey James Battersby Brooke Beane Jean-Paul Beaulieu Tatjana Bozinovski Jared Brient Grady Campbell Jean Choi Jeff Chung Cedar Connor Mike Dalzell Dennis Davis Lisa Deaner Caine Dickinson Amy Edwards Brian Fisher Toby Gaines Jason Gottlieb Brian Hanable Jerome S. Hartman Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock Yuka Hosomi Chris Hung Jeffrey J. Johnson Miku Kayama Farid Khadiri-Yazami Dan Knight Dan Kruse Wing Kwok Kurt Lawson Stephen Lunn Lori C. Miller Sarah Moore Gautama Murcho Vinh Nguyen James H. Park Cara Paul Michael Porterfield Laurie Powers Daniel Raffel Daniel Rubin John Sasaki David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Manuela Schmidt Peter Sidoriak Aaron Singer Ryan Smolarek Sharmishtha Sohoni Daniel Sunwoo Ryan Trippensee Wayne Vincenzi Nancey S. Wallis Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ned Wilson Tyquane Wright Genevieve Yee Teru Yoshida Fernando Zorrilla Lead Production Services Technician Stephen Winters Production Services Technicians Thomas Cosolito Lisa Curtis Glenn Gannon Shawn Kirsch Zubair Lawrence Nathan Longest Toby Abraham Rosen Max Smythe Dan Zimmer Digital Production Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Dawn Guinta Lea Lambert Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-Prince Rosie Server Senior Staff Randy Lake Rob Bredow Rick Mischel Sony Pictures Imageworks India Matchmove Artists Kathirvel. M Manoj Kumar. E Praveenkumar. V Ron Thomas Saravanan. T Saurabh Patel Sivapriyan. K Thangaperumal. R Yuvarajan. B Paint Artists Elanchezhiyan. A Jaikishan. H Jeyaruban. J Kumar. S Kumaran. L Panner Selvam. A Praylin Paulraj Prasanna. D Sabanayagam. V Sakthivel. M Sandesh. R Selvam. G Suresh. N Roto Lead Abheesh Roto Artists Aaravindan. C John Abraham Anitha. P Balaji Deepika Bhandari Biju. S Chandrasekar. C Dilipan. J Kiran. M Manikandasamy. V Ramesh. G Suprith Kumar. R Uma Maheswari. C Visual Effects by Pixomondo Additional Visual Effects by Pixel Playground Additional Visual Effects by Nerve Additional Visual Effects by Arc Productions Ltd., Toronto Additional Visual Effects by Method Studios Additional 3D Conversion by Gener8 Additional 3D Conversion by Legend3D Additional 3D Conversion by Reliance Media Works Previsualization Services Provided by PROOF, INC. Previs Supervisors Gavin Wright Louise Baker 3D Camera Services Provided by 3ality Technica Filmed at Sony Pictures Studios Culver City, California Score Album on Sony Classical Music "Nobodys a Nobody" Written by James Mercer Performed by The Shins Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Baby Shark" Written by Alexander Greenwald Performed by Phantom Planet Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Devils Dont Fly" Written and Performed by Amy Ray Courtesy of Daemon Records "The Middle" Written by Guy Berryman, Jonathan Buckland, William Champion and Chris Martin Performed by Coldplay Courtesy of EMI Records Ltd. Under license from EMI Film & Television Music © 2012 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. In Loving Memory of Laura Ziskin Filmed on location in Los Angeles and New York Richard Feynman photograph courtesy of the Archives, California Institute of Technology Rear Window poster courtesy of Universal Studios Licensing, LLLP Special Thanks to The City of New York Mayor's Office of Film, Theatre and Broadcasting Michael R. Bloomberg, Mayor Katherine L. Oliver, Commissioner NYPD Movie & TV Unit New York City Transit Alberteen Anderson, Film and Special Events New York City Department of Transportation The New York State Governor's Office for Motion Picture & Television Development and Joe Caracciolo SHOT ON RED ® Marvel, and the names and distinctive likenesses of Spider-Man and all other Marvel characters: TM and © 2012 Marvel Entertainment, LLC & its subsidiaries. All Rights Reserved. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHAD 03155) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits